


Keeping Me Company

by iKrazybear (Hyuuwi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fun, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Party, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Underage Drinking, iwaoi - Freeform, slighty, unconcious kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuwi/pseuds/iKrazybear
Summary: Oikawa is looking forward to a special date that includes spending all night and day with Iwaizumi which ends sweetly.It was June 9th, only one day away... After school, Oikawa went up to Iwaizumi from behind and whispered softly into his ear,"Leave yourself free tonight..."Iwaizumi shuttered at the approach. He turned around facing Oikawa. "Why?"





	Keeping Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short story~
> 
> It is apart of a little series that I posted... It is composed of other short stories that I come up with randomly. So maybe check it out?

It was Thursday evening, Oikawa had nothing to keep him busy; he had already finished all of his chores and errands that needed to be done. He plopped down onto his soft bed letting his legs dangle as he slipped his hands behind his head. He let out a deep breath. Staring at the popcorns on the ceiling, he pondered about what to do. He wanted something to keep him busy. _Someone_ to keep him busy.  _Iwaizumi_

The lingering energy within him could not bare to just simply lay there on the bed any longer. Oikawa himself up slowly as if he were some kind of doll being pulled up by string. First, from his core and chest. Then his head facing sharply forward and letting his arms swing to his sides. Standing up, and walking over to the calendar next to his desk, he touched the day's date.  _June 2nd-_ Then he ran his finger along the days until he met with  _June 10th._ It read,"IWA-CHAN's B-Day", with several exclamation marks until nearly filling the whole box. Oikawa hummed to himself, _'_ _8 more days...'_ He was ready to celebrate this very important, special day. After all, it was the day that his amazing ace and one and only love was born! This special day that only happened once a year.

 

-The next day-

 

Cheerfully, Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi (who was just standing around waiting for class to be let out) and hugged him from behind kind of in a wild manner, but sweetly and the most comforting hug Oikawa could give. "IWA-CHAN~!"

Even though, Iwaizumi was used to Oikawa's clingy and touchy ways, he still reacted by peeling and pushing him off of him. Oikawa was also used to similar violent reactions, but he still became a little teary. Sniffling, Oikawa swallowed back his tears and continued to what he came to do. His face became serious,"Iwa-chan..."

Iwaizumi was a little caught off-guard with the all of sudden change in attitude and didn't know what to expect. "y-yes?"

"What are you doing for your birthday?"

Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! I thought you were going to ask something more important!... I'm not doing anything-"

Oikawa interrupted him before he could give him his excuses,"IWA_CHAN! WHY NOT? It's a very important day that only comes  _once_ a year!" Oikawa then wrapped his arms around him pressing his face against his shoulder; he begged him to allow him to plan it.

Iwaizumi sighed annoyed and said,"Fine", as he peeled Oikawa off of him once again.

Oikawa screeched happily like he was some kind of child getting ready to see his favorite alien movie; he was going to make it a very special day.

 

-Several days later-

 

It was June 9th, only one day away... After school, Oikawa went up to Iwaizumi from behind and whispered softly into his ear,"Leave yourself free tonight..."

Iwaizumi shuttered at the approach. He turned around facing Oikawa. "Why?"

Oikawa's serious face lit up. "Party!"

Iwaizumi let out a breath of relief. "Ha... okay."

 

-Later that evening-

 

Iwaizumi heard a knock at the door. _'_ _It must be Oikawa'_

Sure enough, it was Oikawa, but he had tons of different bags with him. Iwaizumi reached for a couple of bags so that he could help Oikawa bring in the bags, but there was a particular insulated bag that Oikawa kept trying to get Iwaizumi to avoid.

They went inside, Oikawa set his bags to the side grabbing his pajamas and getting ready to change.

"Whoa-ho-ho... What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Iwa-chan? I am getting ready!" As Oikawa continued on to take his clothes off.

Iwaizumi face became flustered red as he saw Oikawa's beautiful and smooth back. A back that looked like belonged to a beautiful dancer. "Wa-wait... getting ready for what?"

"What do you mean, Iwa-chan? This is a  _sleepover_  we gotta get our pajamas on~!" Oikawa with his shirt off held up his green-alien-head-covered pajamas up with a cheesy grin.

"Oh.. ha- okay..." Iwaizumi let out a breath. "But why are you changing here!? Go in the bathroom or something!"

"But why, Iwa-chan? We have known each other since we were kids! You should be  _fine_ with this!" Oikawa made a pout-y face.

Iwaizumi looked to the side trying to not show his anxiousness. "Yeah yeah, but we are older now...." Iwaizumi muttered to himself,"Gahhh, he so childish...he is so.. cute.."

"What?"

"Just go- go change somewhere else!"

"Fine, fine!"

Oikawa left to the bathroom. Iwaizumi muttered angrily to himself,"Gahhh why am I thinking like  _that_ _._ " ' _I guess I should get changed too...'_

He talked loud enough to where Oikawa could hear,"H-hey, I am going to change real quick too."

"Okay!"

As Iwaizumi was taking off his clothes, without him knowing it, Oikawa was sitting nearby just admiring his nicely toned skin and muscular body as he waited for Iwaizumi to get done changing. "Been working out?" Oikawa winked.

Iwaizumi swiftly turned as he finished up putting on his simply tank top. "What? YOU were watching me..? _Weirdo_..." Iwaizumi looking embarassed thought to himself, _'I told him I was going to change too!'_

Brushing off the comment. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go watch the movies already~! I brought an assortment of movies!" Gesturing to Iwaizumi to come.

_Ha... An assortment of alien movies.'_

"Which one do you think sounds good?"

"Which ever one is fine.. I guess." He actually wanted to watch  _Godzilla_ , but he was just content spending some time with Oikawa.

Oikawa knew. He knew what Iwaizumi wanted. He put in  _Godzilla_ to Iwaizumi's surprise. But Iwaizumi said nothing. They got comfortable with popcorn, and sat contently watching the movie. Next thing Iwaizumi knew, Oikawa had spooned himself against Iwaizumi's side sound asleep. The brunette unconsciously cuddled with him. Iwaizumi petting his hair a little before leaving him alone and finishing the movie before falling asleep himself.

 

-

 

Oikawa yawned stretching himself out as he was awoken by the sun beaming in through the blinds. His hands dropped down searching around for his phone. He clicked it on, looking at it with an eye half open and the other closed, it flashed, _'_ _6:42am'_. He groaned rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. Taking a deep breath in and out, he got up and stretched himself out more. "Aaahhh...ope-," he covered his mouth trying not to be loud anymore realizing that Iwaizumi was asleep. He went quietly away to go prepare for the day and gathering all the things he wanted to bring with him for what he had planned later.

He decided to leave to go pick up some food. Going to a nearby shop, he picked up some Agedashi Tofu for Iwaizumi and some milkbread for himself. He checked the time again.  _'Already  '8:30'...'_ He quickly headed back eating the milkbread along the way. When he got back, he checked to see where Iwaizumi was. Still sound asleep in the spot he was when Oikawa left. Oikawa went over to him and gently stroked his hair. Then he shook him as he kissed him on the nose.

"Ack- why are you waking me up!?"

"I got you some food! You're favorite, Agedashi Tofu! Come on, let me feed you." Oikawa holding out the bowl where Iwaizumi could see and beginning to open it grabbing the chopsticks so that he could feed him. 

"I can feed my-" Iwaizumi was interupted by the food being stuffed into his mouth. He silently ate it. Finishing up, he was going to wipe his face with his arm, but Oikawa stopped him and wiped his face with the napkin smiling. Iwaizumi looked to the side embarassed. "Ah-uh, thank you..."

"No problem, birthday boy~!" he said with a charming smile. "Go get changed. I have some fun things for us to do today!" Gently pushing Iwaizumi towards the room. ""Oh and I promise I won't look this time.... maybe." He winked and nudged him forward some more.

Iwaizumi looked behind him as he walked to his bedroom closet. Oikawa tilted his head letting some of his hair fall, flashed him a wide grin, and two peace signs.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes upward shaking his head slowly and went to quickly get changed.

When he came back, Oikawa grabbed the insulated bag and motioned for Iwaizumi to follow him out the door. Iwaizumi was surprised to see a car; he got into the passenger seat as Oikawa got into the driver.

"Um so, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise! It will be fun. Don't worry and enjoy the ride; it will be a scenic."

Oikawa was right. It was very beautiful and even though the ride was long. It was nice to simply stare out into the nice nature and ocean riding along it. They pulled up to a parking space next to a beautiful white sand beach. Iwaizumi got out of the car to go stand closer to the beach listening to the calming sound of the waves. Oikawa gathered his things and quickly changed into his swimming trunks. He stood over behind Iwaizumi and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to be blinded by Oikawa's beautifulness of pale skin shining under the bight sun. When he regained his vision, he realized that he wasn't in the right attire to be swimming looking up and down at himself next to Oikawa who was all geared up to go.

Reading Iwaizumi's thoughts, he handed him his swimming trunks.

"Wait! When did you get these?"

"Shhhh shh shh... Don't worry about it! Just get changed!" flashing him a cheesy grin.  _'Huehuehuehue... I got it when you were sleeping.... hehe'_

Iwaizumi got changed showing off his built body. Oikawa popped the trunk open, and they grabbed the chairs, umbrella, and bag with towels and sunblock.

They walked down to the beach and found a nice spot to set up their umbrella. Iwaizumi dug up the whole to stick the umbrella while Oikawa admired his lovely biceps. He unfolded the chairs slowly not taking his eyes off of the handsome man.

"Okay. All ready to go!"

"Lemme put the sunblock on your back, Iwa-chan~!"

"Okay." Oikawa smoothed the sunblock all over the strong back careful to get all spots. "Want me to do you too?"

"Yeah!"

They finished up lathering themselves with the sunblock and sat in the chairs so that the sunblock could settle. Oikawa unzipped the insulated bag revealing some cans of beer. He handed Iwaizumi one. "Here!"

"Hm? Where did you get these?"

"Don't worry about it!" flashing him a reassuring smile.  _'Thanks Takeru's mom!'_

 

~flashback~

 

"Hey Takeru."

"Yeah?"

Oikawa motioned him to come closer, so he could whisper in his ear,"Could you ask your mom if she could get me a couple of beers? Make a good excuse for why I need it."

"What? Why are you asking me to do this? Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because I can't do this on my own!. Come on! Please do it for me!" He made a pouty face.  _'It would be better for me to get scolded indirectly.'_

"Gosh. You are so lame."

 

~

 

Iwaizumi hesitantly grabbed the drink, popped it open and gulped it down. Oikawa also opened his drink to sip it. He didn't have a good tolerance for alcohol as well as Iwaizumi did. He was already on his second one while Oikawa was sipping on his one that was mostly full. They sat there, exchanging no words, simply enjoying the beach, the relaxing atmosphere. Oikawa kept looking out into the ocean until he looked over at Iwaizumi with his head starting to bob. He looked so peaceful dozing off like that. Oikawa decided to go down to the water real quick, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water. Letting some water flow into his hands, he cupped it tightly trying to hold as much water as he could. Then he ran back up to where Iwaizumi was and splashed him with the water in the face. Iwaizumi winced at it quickly looking up at Oikawa.

"What the- What did you do that for?" he said angrily but groggy from barely waking up.

Oikawa stuck out his tongue and pulled down his cheek with his finger making a teasing face like what a child would do. He then jumped up laughing while he ran down towards the water.

Iwaizumi's face lightened to a smirk. "Ohohoho, I will get you back!" Taking big steps and swinging his arms into the air like some kind of animal, he ran after Oikawa into the water.

They kicked and splashed the water at each other under the blazing sun. Shoving each other into the cool, clear water, they kept roughly playing, but it felt nice. Iwaizumi enjoyed the way Oikawa would fall into the water so easily and gracefully. Trying to protect his face, looking away and putting his hands in front of them in a useless effort to keep the water away while the rest of his body sunk down into the water. He would try to get up and run away, but end up falling back in again. After a while, they both got tired, so they went to go sit back down. They sat watching the sunsetting, and the sky becoming all sorts of beautiful, wondrous colors. Iwaizumi leaned back in his chair getting comfortable, took a couple sips of his drink and fell back to sleep again. Oikawa lovingly watched him sleep with his hand supporting his chin and a simple smile on his face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful like the beach. It was a sight that couldn't easily be ignored. Oikawa then started getting sleepy as well; the calming waves were music to his ears. He pulled his chair closer to the sleeping beauty and then laid his head onto the blanket of warmth enveloping Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi's chest and Oikawa's head slowly moving up and down with his soft breathing. 

As Oikawa started waking up, he stretched himself out like he usually did, and he accidentally hit Iwaizumi in the chin with his hand. Iwaizumi groaned a soft _"ow"_ as he woke up from the impact. But he remained drowsy and half asleep.

"Oh... Oh SORRY SORRY! Are you okay??"

"Arghahh... Yeah, I am fine."

"Gosh Iwa-chan, you are so hot!"

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"No... I mean, you have a fever!" Then Oikawa mutters to himself, "I mean he is hot. He is so beautifully hot.. Gahh.. Dreamy, he is so dreamy. Shhhh, focus on the real problem right now, Oikawa!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I am great, but you have a fever! Your body is so hot... I mean you have a fever! Temperature! Hot!"

"Oh, really? I guess, I do feel a bit tired.." He stretched himself out yawning.

"Let's go back. It is dark out already anyway."

"Sure..." Nearly falling back to sleep until he slightly jerked back awake after his head bobbed.

"I will put up the umbrella..."

Soft breathing came from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa put everything else in the car leaving Iwaizumi and his chair for last. Then he went back to help Iwaizumi get to the car and snug into the passenger seat. Oikawa went back for the last thing and headed back to Iwaizumi's place. Iwaizumi remained unconscious for the whole ride back. When they got there, Oikawa brought in Iwaizumi laying him down onto his bed and tucking him in. Then he sat next to him admiring how lovely he looked sleeping, stroking his hair. Realizing how warm he was still, he went to go get a bowl of lukewarm water and towel so that he could dab Iwaizumi with. Every now and then, slightly tapping Iwaizumi to wake him up for a drink of water real quick before he fell back into his slumber. Oikawa went on like this for several hours, beginning to struggle more and more to stay up. He went to go take a shower to freshen up and change into his pajamas. Coming back to Iwaizumi, looking much better.

 _'I wonder if he is cold? He must be cold...'_ Oikawa decided that it would be a great idea to warm him by laying in the bed next to him. He re-soaked the towel and placed it back on Iwaizumi's forehead. Then went over to the other side of the bed making himself comfortable next to the warm body. He snuggled up close to him, hugging him, and spooning him. Quickly, he fell asleep.

 

-

 

Iwaizumi woke up in a pool of wetness.  _'Aargh, why is it so wet? Did I wet myself!? Wait, what happened last night? Where am I?'_ He stretched himself out recognizing that he was in his bed. Then he saw the bowl of water that was now cold and the towel next to him on the pillow flopped over. He looked down at what he was wearing, he was still in his swimming trunks and nothing else but an arm.. and a leg; Oikawa's arm and leg was wrapped around him. Iwaizumi slowly realized the situation and recalled what happened the night before.  _'Oh, this crappy dork probably tried to stay up all night taking care of my sick butt. He still isn't up, and it is already '9:12am'_ _.'_ He laid his head back down staring at the popcorns smiling.  _'Thanks, crappykawa.'_ He turned over onto his side to face Oikawa, gently so that he wouldn't disturb him. Simply staring at the soft-faced man that took care of him when he was sick, the man that cuddled him for a sad excuse to keep him warm, the man that spent all day with him on his birthday that he didn't even find as important as this man did. This man took care of him all day, and all Iwaizumi did was nothing but smile at him. He held the man bringing him in closer, cuddling him. Iwaizumi kissed him on the forehead then bringing his head in closer to his chest so that he his chin on top of Oikawa's head.  _'Thanks, crappykawa... for keeping me company.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! 
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this in the comments and also suggests any ideas or anything... Anything... I love comments.  
> Please, thank you.
> 
> Also, Kudo please! Click that lil button thingie~


End file.
